legogamesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Last Crusade
:This is the version. For the version, see The Last Crusade (LIJ2) '''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade' is the third chapter of . Story 's latest adventure begins when Indiana receives a diary from his dad, Henry Jones, that contains a partial rubbing of an old tablet that details the location of the Holy Grail. A man named Donovan enlists Indiana and Professor Brody to find the crypt of Sir Richard, whose skeleton holds a shield that should provide the rest of the rubbing. In Venice, Indiana and Marcus meet Donovan's contact, Elsa, a colleague of Henry's, to begin their search. Indiana, Brody and Elsa end up at the library where Henry's diary indicates the secret crypt of Sir Richard might be, in hopes of finding a clue to his whereabouts. X marks the spot to the entrance of the crypt, prompting Indiana and Elsa to venture inside. They trek through the murky, oil-filled crypt tunnels to find Sir Richard's tomb. Indiana completes the rubbing, but members of a Brotherhood devoted to protecting the Grail's secrecy light the oil in the crypts, forcing Indiana and Elsa out. When they exit the crypt, they find themselves on a speedboat chase through the city's canals with the Brotherhood hot on their trail. After a confrontation with the Brotherhood's leader, Kazim, during which Indiana saves Kazim from a rogue propellor, Kazim has a change of heart and tells Indiana that Henry is being kept in a German castle. and Elsa venture to the castle, where Indiana fools the Enemy Butler by swapping hats with Elsa. After a brief fight with German soldiers, Indiana and Elsa crash into Henry Jones's holding cell, where a German named Colonel Vogel steals the diary from Indiana. Elsa reveals that she's in league with the Colonel, and the two tie up Indiana and Henry. Indiana frees himself and his dad with a candel, and the father-son team fight their way through the castle. After battling an Enemy Radio Operator and fooling some guards by wearing disguises, Indiana and Henry escape. Indiana and his father stumble upon a motorbike garage. They hop on a couple of bikes and hightail it out of there. They zoom through the German countryside, trying to reach a zeppelin airfield with German soldiers hot on their tracks, constantley facing off with Colonel Vogel. Before he reaches the airfield, Indiana disguises as an enemy officer to sneak into a camp with the diary in it, under his dad's orders. He finds Elsa, who is forced to give up the diary. Attempting to escape Germany by hitching a ride on a zeppelin, Indiana and his father are discovered by Colonel Vogel. Vogel is eventually pushed out of the zeppelin, but the Enemy Pilots try to send Indiana back to Germany. Indiana and Henry flee on a biplane suspended underneath the zeppelin. Indiana's flying skills are questioned when they crash into a farmhouse and have to continue their retreat on foot. Unfortunately, Enemy Pilots are flying overhead, trying to stop them from getting away. They have to rely on their wits and daring to fend off the attacking planes. Eventually, both of the planes are dispatched in comic fashion, with Indiana and his dad making it to safety. While Indiana and his father are fleeing Germany, Brody is lost in the desert and captured by German soldiers. Indiana, his father and a returning go looking for Brody. Indiana sees him with , Elsa and , who is revealed to be the mastermind behind the plot. Then, Kazim and the rest of the Brotherhood shoot at the truck with Marcus and such in it, forcing the occupants into the desert. Indiana and Sallah end up being chased by Colonel Vogel's Armored Tank. Indiana and Sallah then find themselves trapped on top of the tank, fending off enemy soldiers, as it speeds toward a cliff. Sallah hops off, but it seems like Indiana has fallen off the cliff with the vehicle. Henry, Brody and Sallah mourn as Indiana unexpectedly climbs back up the cliff. The four fighters are reunited, and follow the diary's instructions to get to the Grail. Indiana, his father, Sallah and Brody make their way to the Canyon of the Crescent Moon where the Holy Grail is hidden. Henry is shot in half at the hands of Donovan, leaving Marcus to tend to him while Indiana and Sallah make their way through the puzzle challenges of the Canyon, having been forced to find the Grail in order to fix Henry. Upon finding the Holy Grail, Indiana encounters the Grail Knight, who has been guarding it and waiting for someone worthy to succeed him. Donovan tries to pick out the real Grail from a bunch of false ones, but chooses a fake Grail and fails the final Grail test, aging to death as a result. Indiana then takes the Grail, after a battle with the Grail Knight, and uses it to put Henry back together again. Elsa tries to steal the Grail from the temple, but invokes a curse in doing so, and falls into a deep chasm. Indiana, Henry, Sallah and Marcus leave the Grail behind to ride off into the sunset. Levels #The Hunt for Sir Richard #Castle Rescue #Motorcycle Escape #Trouble in the Sky #Desert Ambush #Temple of the Grail Characters Differences from the film *The tank does not have a gun turret or side cannons. Instead, Vogel is armed with a bazooka and will shoot at players with it. *Roscoe is absent from the game. *Instead of going to get the sheriff in the Young Indy bonus level, Herman — going by the name of "Boy Scout" — stays with Indy throughout the train sequence. *Panama Hat Man and the subsequent scene with his death aboard the Vasquez de Coronado are absent from the game. It was later included in the sequel. *There are no obvious bikers for the bike chase level; instead, plain soldiers ride bikes and the characters have to dismount to fight them. *For the tank scene, Sallah is with Indy on the tank; in the film, it is Henry Jones Sr. and Brody. *Kazim and the other brotherhood members are not killed. *Sallah is with Indy inside the Temple of the Grail. *Elsa does not go with Donovan to retrieve the Grail. Donovan chooses his own grail. *The Grail Knight tries to attack Indy and Sallah. *Adolf Hitler and Heinrich Himmler are absent from the game. *Brody does get knocked out in Venice but he get whacked by a book held by Kazim instead of a Mauser C96 pistol, but he does not go to Iskendrum with Sallah or get kidnapped by the Nazis. Instead, he appears in Donovan's car in the desert. He then later appears as a playable character in the Temple of the Grail level although there is no explanation as how he got there. And in the end Marcus Brody didn't know how to ride a horse. *Henry Jones does not try to rescue Brody from the tank, in fact Brody does not even go inside the tank. Instead, Henry falls asleep while Sallah and Indy fight Vogel. *The Grail Knight does not appear when Indy and his friends escape. *Elsa's death is nearly the same but more quick and Indy does not grab her hand like he did in the film. *The Hatay King is absent from the game. However, he was later included in the sequel. *There are no Hatay soldiers and tank crews. Instead, the Hatay soldiers are Nazis, and the Hatay tank crews are absent from the game.